Pups and the shepards
Ah camping trips and campouts in the backyard of the Lookout is one of Ryder and the pups favorites things to do when no one in Adventure Bay needs help. So while Ryder gets everything ready for the trip the pups are outside playing, but then as it starts to get dark Ryder gets ready to call the pups to the backyard to get the camping trip started then as night falls the pups want someone to start to tell a story, and Ryder suggests that Chase goes first. Chase says ok, but little did he and the rest of Paw Patrol this will be one story anyone will ever forget. * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Rubble * Skye * Zuma * Rocky * Everest * Angie * Axel * Donna (Part 2) * Dale (Part 2) * Ivy (Part 2) * Mitchell (Part 2) Ryder: hmm what a slow day. It looks like no one needed the Paw Patrol today. Oh well I guess I let pups know that I planning a campout since there's nothing for us to do. Ryder: (slides Pup-Pad up to call the Paw Patrol) Paw Patrol to the Lookout. All: Ryder's calling One changing scene later Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Skye: So Ryder what's the emergency? Everest: Yeah! We're all waiting. Ryder: Well pups you see there is no emergency. All:(Gasping) Rocky: Well then why did you call us Ryder? Ryder: Ok pups I have big announcement we are going to have a campout in our backyard. All: Woohoo let's get started. Ryder: Wait pups I need help setting up for the camping trip. Chase: What do you need Ryder sir? Ryder: Well Chase that's a good question. Ryder swipes his Pup-Pad to Rocky's logo. Ryder: Rocky I need you get all the tents, and pup beds out. Rocky: Green Means Go! Ryder swipes to Skye's logo: Skye I need to help Rocky with the pup beds. Skye(looks at Chase who was trying hide something from Ryder and the others) : Umm Ok Ryder let's take to the sky Ryder: What's the matter Skye? Skye: It nothing really. Looks at Chase whose eyes have been looking and back and forth the whole Skye: The question is what's the matter with Chase? Chase: Who me? Nothing's wrong. I'm f... fi... fine Ryder: Are you sure Chase? You really don't sound fine. Chase (Loudly and somewhat angrily at way the other pups and Ryder were looking at him): I told you I'M FINE!! Zuma: Relax Chase it was just a question Rwder was asking dude. Chase: Your right Zuma it just that... Rubble: Just what Chase? Chase: That I.. I.. I.. Ryder(cutting him off): It ok Chase you don't have to say it if you don't want to. Chase: Thanks Ryder sir, but I think I should tell you all, but not right now maybe when have our camping trip. Ryder goes to Chase's Logo: Chase I need you help direct traffic and make sure that all the pups are in line and ready to go. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: All right Paw Patrol is on a roll. The Paw Patrol music plays and with all seven pups bark at him after he goes by Ryder slides down his pole to the garage to get to his ATV. Meanwhile Rocky, Skye, and Chase all head down the slide to their vehicles First in his vehicle is Chase who bark is really clear to really get his vehicle to transform, but this time his bark was a little quiet, but his pup house still know that it was time to transform. Chase was followed by Rocky then Skye. Now with all the pups in the backyard and everything set up for the campout all the pups were playing, all of them but one pup, Chase then seeing him sitting all alone by himself Ryder walked over to Chase, and started to pet him on his head, and Chase didn't play any attention to it, but then Ryder broke the silence. Ryder: Are sure you ok Chase I mean you don't eat anything while we were setting-up, and now you wont even go and play with others while I get things ready for the campfire. What's wrong Buddy, and don't you lie to me like you did in the lookout. Chase: Fine I tell you and the other pups. I mean it only a matter of time until you all find out. Ryder sir can you get all the pups together for me and I'll tell everyone after I'm done eating. I'm Starving! Ryder: Sure thing Chase. Take your time eating it still really early for us to start the campfire anyway. After Ryder said that Chase walked away, and Ryder called over all the other pups to talk about why no emergencies today, and why Chase is so depressed today, and even if that meant tell the pups the truth although Chase had told him not to worry about it. Meanwhile there was a soft rustling in the bushes close to the Lookout and two pups start taking. (Scene change to the pups behind the bushes) Axel: So Sis do you think he knows that we are here, or even that we are even his brother and sister. I mean it has been a long time since seen us. Angie: I don't know if he does or not, and I don't care all I care about is his health, and safety. Axel(Sternly): Oh come on Angie! You were with him just minutes before we all were separated do you really have to protect of him. I mean he does have a job and six other pups to keep him company. Angie: Ohhhh, but Axel did you see how upset he was coming down that slide, and went he got into that backyard he didn't even play with his... Axel (cutting her off): Angie he is ok. I mean he's eating now. Isn't that enough to show you that.... Angie (Now cutting him off): Be quiet Axel! He's coming we need to hide even deeper in the bushes, and I sure hope that he doesn't see us because it is it will ruin everything. Axel: Hush Angie! No more talking! Hide now! Just as the two older pups got deeper into the bushes as Chase came walking up to them. Angie(Whispering to Axel): Oh No! Axel he knows we are here. Axel(Shush Angie): Keep it cool maybe he didn't hear us talking. Angie: You're right Axle, but listen his mumbling something to himself, and he seem really, really upset, and it's making me so sad. I just want to hug him. Axel: But Angie you can't. We can't blow this surprise that Ryder worked so hard on. Angie: You're right Axel. I'll try to keep it down. Axel: Thank you. Then Looking through the holes in the bushes both Angie and Axel both stayed quiet and listen to Chase talk to himself close to where they were, but he couldn't get a very good scent of either other pups. Chase: What do the Ryder and other pups think that I was born yesterday? I know exactly what he's telling them about his telling them about what happened on "that" day, and I haven't seen anyone I know from "that"... "that"... "that" day. Chase: And I know that all pups are all laughing at me thinking "Hahahaha what if Chase starts crying tonight who's going to hold him oh wait he doesn't have anyone, hahaha." Chase: I promise this bush the one with the two pairs of eyes looking out of them that if any of those pups or even... even... even Ryder talk about, or even think about what happened on "that" day I'll... I'll... I'll make them pay. I promise. Just then in the bushes where Angie and Axel where hiding they tried to back away so Chase couldn't see them,but Angie tripped over a stick and fell backwards and landed on her back paw which caused her let out a very high pitched yelp, and as Chase was turning away to go back to the lookout he heard the yelp, and perked his eyes up while Axel was trying to calm Angie down. Chase: Hello? Anyone there? If there is then please answer me! Please! Chase waited a few seconds for a response to the question, but no one answer, and before he could ask again Everest can over to Chase who was at this point fighting back tears in his eyes, and went he saw Everest he wanted to nothing more than bury his face in her soft, fluffy, snow like fur, and just break down crying, and Everest know it as soon as she walked up to him. Everest: Hey Chase. Are you ok? Ryder and the pups are worried about you. You haven't talked to anyone all day, and just now you were talking to a bush. He just want a friend that he could talk to, and she knew that, and Chase knows even though she knows hasn't been on the team for a while he know he could trust Everest even if she had no idea what he would be talking about. Chase(trying to be strong): No thanks Everest I'm ok, but thanks (sniffles)... though.. (sniffles). Before Everest could try to ask Chase another question their pup-tags light up, and they know who it was... it was Ryder. Ryder: Hey Everest, Chase it's getting late why don't you two could back to the Lookout? Both: Ok Ryder. Axel: Wow that was way too close. Angie: You can say that again bro. Axel: Soon enough Chase your nightmares will be over everything that has happened to you will no longer be with you, and we will be the ones who can protect you. Angie: Soon enough little brother... Soon enough. (Scene change to Everest's badge) As Everest, and Chase were walking back to the Lookout Everest is a little bit ahead of Chase whose eyes were open wide, and Everest starts to get extremely worried as Chase just stops a few feet from Ryder, the pups, the Lookout, and herself. Everest: Chase are you ok? Chase? Everest received no answer from Chase, and as she looked at Chase who just stood here he was with a blank expression on his face, and as she looked in his eyes and saw that expression she got really scared and ran by to the Lookout screaming Ryder's name. Everest: Ryder!!! Ryder!!! Ryder!!! Come quickly there's... there's... there's... Skye: There's what Everest? Rocky: Someone stuck on a ski-lift? Everest: No Zuma: Someone who needs help water saving? Everest: No Pups! Rubble: Well what is it Everest? Everest: It's... It's.. Chase! Ryder(Shocked): What!?! Skye: No it can't be Ryder: Everest please just relax and tell us what happened. Everest: I can't it's way too scary for me. Ryder: Why? Everest: You pups wouldn't know you weren't there just that faraway look in his eyes it was super scary for me. Pups: What are we going to do!! Ryder: Ok pups just relax, and lets go see what happened to him. (Scene change to Chase's badge) When all the pups are outside and in circle around Chase who is still frozen with the same expression on his face, and unable to answer Ryder as he asks him something. Ryder: Chase are you ok? Chase: What's happening to me!? Ryder(Strong tone of fear in his voice): Chase! Answer me Chase! The pups try to pick Chase up, and tries to move into the Lookout, but Chase will not budge. Chase stilled there with the frozen like on his faces as a flashback starts to form in Chases mind. (Flashback starts) ???: Awww Honey he's so cute, and look at the way he sleeps he looks like a peaceful angel. ???: I know right. He's such a great little puppy, and not all that energetic, but boy does he tire a dog out. Axel: Hi mom! Hi dad! Is that who I think it is? Angie: Really he's actually here now? ???: Yes pups this is your new little brother, and hopefully we are all together for a long, long..... Just as the sentence is almost finish it starts to rain so the to unknown pups make sure that Angie, and Axel are inside the tunnel, and then things get really rough for the new happy family. Axel: Sis do you think they will be ok out there with him? Angie: I don't know Bro. He is very small if too much water gets in that box he could die. Axel: Oh no. What should we do? Angie: What can we do? They wouldn't let us out to do anything! Just as the rain started to fall harder and harder and harder until the dark alley where the little pup and his family was living at started to flood, and with the little pup still in his cardboard box the family of German Shepherds were starting to get worried that the little pup wouldn't see any day beside the day that he was born, and things got really shaky, and soon enough the poor little German Shepherd in the cardboard book was starting to float away. Axel: Oh no, sis we need to do something that cardboard has our new baby brother in it, and it's floating away. Angie: You're right Axel we do need to save him he could be all we have left. As the flashback starts to fade away Chase starts to come back to be to him, but only a little bit as his mind is still wrapped around the flashback in his mind, but Ryder and the pups were able to pick Chase up by using Rocky, and his Eco-truck, and his forklift prongs. (Flashback comes back into the scene) Little Chase: Someone help I'm... I'm... I'm stuck in this cardboard box, and I'm floating away, and very scared. Axel: Did.. Did he just cry for help Angie: Yes he did we really need to help him and we can't let him down we are all he has left now. Little Chase: Help... Me... I'm.... Drowning... inside this..... cardboard... box! Axel: Don't worry little bro I got you. Angie: Hurry up Axel I can't hold to you like this forever. Axel: Don't worry Angie I almost got him. Just as Axel reached his paw out to try to save Little Chase a huge wave created by the flooding water came up, and knocked over Chase's cardboard box, and Chase fell straight into the freezing cold water, and the water current was so strong that it pushed father, and father away from Axel, and Angie who swim off to sidewalk, and shook themselves off, and look at each other with very sad eyes, and Axel looks at his sister with a extremely sorry look in his eyes, and Angie can't help, but feel bad for her brothers the brother that might be dead as he was being pulled away from his family in a strong flood current just seconds after he was born, and the brother who stood on her shoulders and reached out as far as he could to try to save the little German Shepherd pup who was scared to death being stuck in the cardboard box. Angie(sobbing uncontrollably): Axel are you ok? We were so close to getting him, and then that.... Axel(Extremely uncontrollable crying): That stupid wave why did have hit his box and flip it over, I'm soooo sorry Angie, I failed Mommy, Daddy, Little Chase, and you. I must be the worst big brother ever, and I should be the next in line to go. Angie(Sternly, but sweetly trying to calm Axel down): Don't say that Axel. It will ok. Everything will be ok. We will find him. You're not a failure Axel you're my brother, and I love you very much, and that little pup, what you say his name was Little Chase, is still out there somewhere crying out for help, and we need to be strong there's no use trying to cry, and whine about that, no not that, but our little brother getting lost, but we WILL FIND HIM. I promise.... promise.... promise.... (The flashback ends) Chase: Whoa where... where I'm I. Skye: Ryder come in here. He's awake! Chase: Skye? Skye(Calmly): Yes Chase it's me, and don't worry that thing you had happen to you it over, and by over I mean all over. Chase(relieved): Thank goodness it was so weird Skye. Ryder, Rocky, Zuma, and Everest walk in to the living area of the Lookout, and spot Skye, and Chase talking. Marshall, and Rubble come in as well following soon after them. Everest(Still scared after what happened to her friend): Chase are you feeling any better? Chase: Yes Everest. I'm fine I'm so sorry that I scared you like that, but I don't know what came over me back there, and here I thought you pups would laugh at me for happened to me on....gulp..."that" day. That fateful day. Ugh I hate this day I hated it everyday since I was born. Ryder: What do you mean Chase? What do you mean "that" day? Chase: Ugh Ryder sir do I have tell you I really really really don't like to bring "that" day up Ryder(Reassuring): Chase please we really want to know. Your like this every time this day comes. Zuma(Respectfully): Chase if you don't want tell us we don't mind, but can we please go outside and get the campfire ready? Please Dude? Chase: Do you pups really wanna know why I fear this day every year? All: Yes Chase please tell us. Chase: Ok, but you all need to promise me that you all won't laugh after I tell the story, and a pretty long story, and my story may be miss some parts to it I would need my Brother, and Sister to tell their part for it all piece together. Rubble: Missing parts? Chase: Promise not to laugh? Zuma: Why would we laugh? Chase: I don't know. But why wouldn't you?! Skye: Chase would really think we would do that to you? When we... Everest(finishing Skye's sentence): Might not know why you're like this whenever this date comes up Marshall: Please Chase we promise not to... oh no waaa ugh.. Sorry I tired over the tug toy here. I was saying We will not laugh at you. Ryder: Chase you know it not ok, or is healthy for you to keep secrets from your friends, and family. After Ryder said that Chase looked at him with a great deal of sadness in his eyes, and then started to cry a little. Ryder: What's wrong Chase? Why are you crying? Chase(weakly): It is like I said sir I don't like talking about this day, and I'm crying because you said family, and I don't..... Have a family anymore. All: Gasping Skye and Everest walk over to Chase, and he tries to bury his face deep in their furry coats. More work to come Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Created by Smartpup Chase76